


a place for us to dream

by stpatrick



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Injury Recovery, M/M, Mental Health Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 05:50:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9164893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stpatrick/pseuds/stpatrick
Summary: Not long after Yuri Piletsky wins the 2016 Grand Prix, Otabek Altin unexpectedly announces that he would be taking a break from his professional skating career. His phone number is non-existent, all his social media accounts gone and the Kazakhstan media struggle to find anything on the boy. So when Otabek makes an unforeseen skating comeback three years later, Yuri is left completely bewildered of why is only friend disappeared without a trace.





	

 

When Yuri made the podium, _his whole world stood still_.

 

The gold medal around his neck managed to slow down time. The noises had turned into inaudible static. A constant monotone buzz, silencing his thoughts. Yuri looked around him, trying to find a familiar, kind face to focus on. Everyone that surrounded him had become faceless blurs, incomprehensible images. The world felt so heavy, just a mish-mash of colours and sounds formed into one big mess.

 

_That’s when he sees him_.

 

A figure _so warm_ , _so clear_ among the chaos. The boys appearance was full of sharp lines and strong colours. As his hands applauded his success, each clap sounded like a beautiful symphony to Yuri’s ears. Yuri can feel his body suddenly fill with so much clarity. His whole universe begins to make sense. Time starts again, figures appear from the blur of colours, the harmony of sounds are crystal clear.

 

And just as Yuri has learnt to embrace this new, vibrant world, _he wakes up_.

 

.  .  .

 

“ _Earth to Yuri_ ,” Mila pounced on his back like a panther, throwing her arms around his neck, unamused, “Rough night’s sleep again, huh?”

 

“Shut up,” he replies in a way that wasn’t too serious. He keeps zoning out, still groggy from his restless sleep. The long mane of golden hair was more unkempt than usual, and Yuri hadn’t even bothered to get dressed for the travel to practice, instead wearing his sweats. Mila was smart enough to work out that something was off today.

 

“You checked the news yet?” She asks as shifts positions, resting her folded arms on his shoulders.

 

“Should I?” Yuri turned to see Mila nodding at his statement. He unenthusiastically pulls his phone from the pocket of his sweatpants, to see various, urgent social media notifications. Yuri couldn’t help but roll his eyes, “Oh, what have I done now?”

 

The first headline that catches his eye makes him snigger; _Yuri and Mila - Love at First Skate?_

 

“They didn’t even try with this one,” Yuri scrolled past the link, still slightly confused at why Mila was even mentioning it. Dumb rumours like this one had often popped up since he had turned of age. Most of the time the two would send each other the more obscene headlines, but Yuri couldn’t grasp the appeal of this particular one.

 

“Not that,” Mila sighed, taking over from Yuri’s scrolling on the tiny screen. The text rapidly rolled down the illuminated screen before coming to a sudden stop, “I think this is the one.”

 

The first time Yuri skims over the words, they don’t sink in. He carefully rereads the headline, slowly comprehending why Mila was showing this to him.

 

_First Pictures Emerge of Otabek Altin Back on The Ice! Is a 2019 Comeback on The Horizon?_

 

“ _Oh_ ,” Yuri manages to choke out, before reading the text again just to be sure he understood it correctly, “ _Right_.”

 

He could feel his breaths come out in erratic puffs and everything around him became a blur. It made little sense to him how he was feeling, but clouded by his tiredness, it all felt heightened. He shoves the phone back into his pocket, without bothering to view the rest of the article, knowing exactly well what it contained.

 

Mila took a step back from Yuri, concern painting her voice, “You okay, Yuri?”

 

Yuri rubbed his eyes, monochrome patterns spinning with lids closed. When open, the world remained just as hazy as before. It seemed his dream was coming to life before his very eyes.

 

_He had to get out_.

 

“Tell Yakov I’m exhausted,” it doesn’t sound too convincing but it was all he could come up with in this state. Mila, perplexed, didn't bother to ask any questions. Yuri was often between violent mood swings, he'd been that way since he was a child. As he walked away, visibly agitated, he mumbled back to her, “ _I have something I need to do_.”

 

 

.  .  .

 

The buzzing silence in Yuri’s head was slowly replaced by the hustle of frantic cars and the low murmur of city life. It was rather cold out, not to the point of snowfall, but enough to make Yuri thoroughly regret not bringing a coat. The water running rapidly underneath the bridge he stood upon looked paler than usual, or maybe Yuri was still completely out of it. He rested his elbows atop the railing, gripping his phone tightly as it dangled meters above it’s possible demise. Unlocked, the article about Otabek still stared Yuri straight in the eye. He couldn’t bring himself to read it all in one go, instead viewing a few lines at a time and waiting until the words no longer stung. Part of Yuri knew he was overreacting, but he also knew he had a right to be hurt. His closest friend completely disappeared off the face of the planet and now he is suddenly _making a comeback_?

 

Yuri hopes it’s all a strange fever dream he is about to wake up from.

 

He glances back at the recent pictures of Otabek, his hair longer yet neater, with his undercut tidied up. His grey eyes were more determined than before, filled with an emotion Yuri couldn’t quite put his finger on. The form of his body appeared sharper, his muscular arms created perfect shapes in every photograph. Otabek was obviously more polished than he ever was previously. Yuri would have been rather impressed if he hadn’t been so hurt.

 

And then he notices it. In the background, he swears the rink pictured is awfully familiar. Too familiar in fact. Yuri blankly stares at the white outer walls and tall windows facing the outside world. The figures in the background were unrecognizable except for varying colours of hair and clothing. It was almost impossible to distinguish anyone, but one person caught Yuri’s eye. The mess of red waves into tight, black clothes tore his heart in two. Yeah, Yuri had been lazy recently since his sleep schedule was ruined, but he was at practice often enough to notice a change as big as another skater. Immediately, he traced back all of his daily practice sessions for the months prior, considering all the possibilities. _It didn’t make sense_.

 

_How long had Otabek been in Russia, right before his eyes?_

**Author's Note:**

> Well hello there! It's been ages since I have written anything, let alone a fanfic, and it's my first time ever posting on here, which is cool I guess. I hope you all enjoyed this thus far because I am excited about the direction this is going, and I hope you do to. If anyone was particularly interested the title comes from a song called Narcoleptic by Placebo, although the song has little to do with the premise of this story. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and if you did please leave me some feedback or something! Thank you for reading!


End file.
